


Tranquility

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Somnophilia, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, it's in a dream but I'm putting it there as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: Tranquility: the quality or state of being tranquil; calm---“Oh, my dear Anakin. You need not worry about offending me. Like you said before, this is a survival matter. I’m impressed and delighted that you thought of this. Now, are you going to strip or do I have to help you?”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	1. survival tactics

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like the "Oh no, there's only one bed," trope, except it's, "Oh no, there are two sleeping bags but we'll conserve body heat better if we snuggle up in one of them...also I really think we should get almost naked."
> 
> Also, there is a point in this chapter where Obi-Wan dreams of touching Anakin without Anakin's consent at first, so if you want to skip that part, just skip from the first instance of --- to the second instance of ---. That should take you past it. The somnophilia in chapter 2 will be completely consensual.

Stranded. Marooned. That’s what they are. As they exit their escape pods and do a brief check for serious injuries, they both are thinking that today might be shaping up to be one of their worst days, what with the crash and all. With no signs of civilization nearby and no means of working communication at their pods, Anakin and Obi-Wan trudge through the snowy landscape, searching for shelter. 

After what feels like simultaneously a minute and a week, Obi-Wan hears Anakin call out “I found something!” from where he’s walking a few feet ahead of him, and Obi-Wan perks up, like a flower that’s just been watered after days of being parched.

“I think it’s a cave,” Anakin continues as he turns around to look at Obi-Wan. “We can stay there while we try to figure out what to do next. At least it’s a place that’s sheltered from this storm.”

Obi-Wan nods and follows Anakin to this supposed cave, too tired of this whole situation to make any sort of decent conversation. When they arrive at the mouth of said cave, they both pull out their weapons, prepared for the possibility that there may be someone or something else already occupying this cave. As it turns out, the cave is a shallow one, with the light from their sabers being enough to illuminate almost the whole thing. No animals or other sentients in sight, and no signs of anyone or anything having used the cave recently. They both sigh simultaneously in relief, and begin setting up camp for the night, as what little light there is is quickly fading.

Obi-Wan Is pulling out their sleeping bags as Anakin walks over to him, all brash confidence, clearly with an idea in mind.

“You know, we’ll be warmer if we sleep in the same sleeping bag,” Anakin says. “And besides,” he continues, “they’re more than big enough. I wonder all the time why they made them so big.” Anakin seems to be on the verge of rambling about the sizes of sleeping bags compared to the sizes of those who are likely to be sleeping in them, and Obi-Wan doesn’t see any reason to let that happen, since it may make the conversation more awkward than it has to be, so he speaks up.

“You’re right, Anakin. Good thinking. I can see you were listening to the lectures about survival skills, however badly you may want me to believe you were not,” Obi-Wan says, winking at Anakin and finding himself strangely pleased when Anakin’s cheeks turn a little redder, though it’s probably just from the cold, Obi-Wan thinks. Perhaps in an effort to  _ really _ show off his survival knowledge, or perhaps for some other reason that Obi-Wan has yet to accept, Anakin decides to speak again.

“Also, Master, we’ll be much warmer if we take our clothes off,” Anakin says, and then seems to realize what he’s said. His flesh hand comes up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, and he tries to “fix,” what he’s possibly done by continuing, saying, “But it’s not at all necessary. In fact, forget I said anything. I’m sorry, Master. I shouldn’t have…”

Obi-Wan simply shakes his head fondly and says, “Oh, my dear Anakin. You need not worry about offending me. Like you said before, this is a survival matter. I’m impressed and delighted that you thought of this. Now, are you going to strip or do I have to help you?” And Obi-Wan looks at Anakin expectantly, with perhaps a bit more than friendliness in his eyes.

“N-No, Master. I can manage. That is, unless you want to help me,” Anakin says, now winking at Obi-Wan. Good, Obi-Wan thinks. As long as Anakin is still bantering with him, he doesn’t have to worry.

“As much as I’d love to, I have myself to undress right now. Maybe next time,” Obi-Wan says as he begins to strip out of his outer robe. He doesn’t miss Anakin’s eyes watching the movement of his hands as he sheds his clothing. Obi-Wan watches Anakin intently as Anakin undresses himself, as Anakin watches Obi-Wan as well. Obi-Wan knows what this is encouraging, but he cannot find it in himself to care. He can follow the Code and still be attracted to Anakin. He knows that much. At the same time, how much of himself is already devoted to Anakin over the Code? Perhaps it’s not a smart idea to encourage that within himself. But still…

Obi-Wan is broken out of his moral quandary by Anakin saying, “Are you going to finish undressing or am I gonna lie down in this sleeping bag alone while you stand watch over me?” Obi-Wan realizes that Anakin is undressed down to his underwear now, and is climbing into the sleeping bag by himself. Surprised by his lack of ability to stop himself from drifting away into his mind, Obi-Wan says nothing, and instead busies himself with hurriedly stripping out of the rest of his robes before climbing into the sleeping bag alongside Anakin.

Anakin wraps his arm around Obi-Wan and rests his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his lips almost touching Obi-Wan’s neck as he says, “Is this okay, Master?” His tone is teasing yet sincere, a lovely blend of different sides of Anakin’s personality, all wrapped up in a simple question that floats over Obi-Wan like a delightful cloud.

“Yes, dear one. This is okay,” Obi-Wan replies, taking Anakin’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing Anakin’s knuckles. Perhaps he and Anakin would not be considered lovers or “romantically involved,” but their affection has never been restrained, and physical reminders of that affection have been given for years. Anakin never had to tug at Obi-Wan’s sleeve for very long before he was wrapped up in Obi-Wan’s arms. Though being in each other’s arms seems to have taken on a different meaning as of late. Obi-Wan certainly isn’t complaining, however.

So now, when Anakin sighs contentedly at Obi-Wan’s gesture of love for him, Obi-Wan doesn’t think twice. He simply chuckles softly, thinking of how much he adores this young man, and says, “Anakin, it’s time for sleep.”

Anakin squeezes Obi-Wan a little tighter and says, “Whatever you say, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan drifts off to the gentle sound of Anakin breathing, a rhythmic, soft reminder of how very much alive Anakin is, and all Obi-Wan can do is whisper, “I love you,” to the cold air, thinking Anakin is already asleep and cannot hear him.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan falls asleep himself before he can hear the “I love you too,” whispered back at him from where Anakin lies.

\---

The sunlight peeking through the cave opening, shining on his face. The clouds of his breath as he starts to pant. His perfect, lilting voice whispering, “Master,  _ Master _ ,” to the cold morning air. His chest is bare, as is Obi-Wan’s. Yes, he had suggested to Obi-Wan that they remove their robes in order to stay warmer as they huddle together in their sleeping bag, seeking warmth. 

Obi-Wan has woken to find Anakin on his back, Obi-Wan’s head on his chest, and Obi-Wan’s hand on his toned stomach as Anakin slept on. Roused by a murmur of his name, Obi-Wan now finds himself incapable of tearing his gaze from Anakin’s visage, now slightly contorted in unconscious concentration. Obi-Wan knows he shouldn’t, knows it’s wrong, knows it goes against all tenets of what he’s been taught for decades, but in this moment, only one thing matters: Anakin’s pleasure. 

Obi-Wan’s hand moves lower. It makes its forbidden journey from Anakin’s stomach down to his hips, Obi-Wan brushing his thumb against one of Anakin’s hipbones. Hearing Anakin’s breath hitch ever so slightly, and hating that he smiles at it. Having reached their ultimate destination, Obi-Wan’s fingers apply ever the slightest bit of pressure to Anakin’s cock, covered by his underwear. The last remaining barrier between the two of them. Obi-Wan wants it gone. But for now, he’ll settle. He pushes a little harder, rubbing his fingers in a circle. Anakin moans softly, a breathy “ _ Oh _ ,” that only Obi-Wan has the privilege of hearing. All guilt banished from his mind, Obi-Wan can think only one thing.   
  


_ Oh, dear one, you’re going to enjoy this. _

Obi-Wan extends all of his fingers and lightly grasps Anakin’s now hardening cock through the fabric. He’s rewarded with the smallest upwards cant of Anakin’s perfect hips. He admires Anakin’s hipbones, wishing he could put his mouth on them, nibble at them, show Anakin how much he loves all of his body, even the little details. He looks back upward to see Anakin’s face more relaxed, more slack in sleep. He wonders how much he can get away with. He doesn’t want to wake him, but maybe, just maybe…

Anakin shifts slightly in his sleep, and Obi-Wan freezes. But then Anakin just sighs and his breathing returns to normal. 

This is wrong. This is wrong on every level of morality that Obi-Wan has ever subscribed to. 

But then, a whisper. A tendril of thought, a wispy strand of conscious attempt at conversation. It travels across the Bond from Anakin to Obi-Wan, running the lines of their joined consciences like a dancing ray of light. It trembles as it makes its way into the forefront of Obi-Wan’s mind and sends out a single thought.

_ Yes. _

Anakin wants this. Obi-Wan knows this in his heart and he has but to reach out his hand and grasp the prize that is his to claim, but even as he thinks to take this most precious gift, his mind screams  _ No _ at him, and he obeys. 

\---

Obi-Wan awakens to find he was never touching Anakin at all, and that he’s lying on his back in their shared sleeping bag, wondering how he got here and remembering their crash an instant later. This place is cold and desolate, and that was the most bizarre dream he’s had in a while, the way it combined his desire for Anakin with his fear of taking away Anakin’s free will. He shudders at how real it felt. But there’s one thing that is entirely not a dream that is currently happening.

Anakin is rutting against him, lying on his side and rubbing his hard cock against Obi-Wan’s leg. Even without looking over, Obi-Wan knows Anakin is wet, knows he’s leaking precome already. He can feel it with every thrust of Anakin’s lithe hips. Anakin’s nose is tucked into the crook of his neck, subconsciously seeking to be as close to Obi-Wan as he can be. More than that, he’s whimpering, making pitiful little noises that sound like someone’s very last pleas as he moves against Obi-Wan, unconsciously searching for his release.

Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut, not knowing what to do or how to accomplish anything. He cannot move for fear of waking Anakin, and he cannot let this happen for fear of the disastrous consequences that he’s sure will follow. He cannot have Anakin, who is probably dreaming about some pretty young Senator, coming all over himself in a too-small sleeping bag while he humps his former Master. It isn’t what Anakin would want, regardless of what outlandish dreams Obi-Wan’s mind has chosen to invent. Obi-Wan is certain he’s made his mind up, certain he’s going to shake Anakin awake and deal with whatever consequences may follow from waking him while he’s in this state. He’s reaching over to grab Anakin’s shoulder when Anakin’s breath tickles his ear and Anakin’s lilting voice moans out the quietest moan of “ _ Obi-Wan _ .”

Obi-Wan freezes. He’s an animal caught in the glare of a speeder’s headlights, terrified but also entranced. He doesn’t know where to go from here. If Anakin continues, there will be a very specific conclusion to this sleeping bag endeavor, one that could potentially ruin their currently very strong and comfortable relationship. But now he knows. He  _ knows _ . Anakin isn’t dreaming of flowy dresses and delicate hands, he’s dreaming of Obi-Wan, his best friend, his confidante and the man who made him who he is today. Obi-Wan shudders to think what may be the content of these dreams. But he doesn’t have to wait long to find out. 

He’s hit with a sudden urge to close his eyes, so he does. The urge feels familiar, non threatening. As he closes his eyes, he feels Anakin’s Force signature dancing in excitement, and a single impression runs across their Bond. 

_ Come with me _ . 

Obi-Wan pinches himself as hard as he can to ensure he’s awake, and then, within his mind, he turns to the little spark of suggestion that’s contacted him. He feels his soul follow it, balancing as he walks across the invisible tether that ties his and Anakin’s minds together. Perhaps they should have left their training bond severed, when Anakin was Knighted. Then there would be no room for shenanigans like this. Perhaps they should never have built up a new Bond, more powerful and intimate even than the one they had when Anakin was a Padawan. On the other hand, Obi-Wan is very curious to see how this entire event will play out. 

He crosses the empty plane that is the space between two consciences, and finds himself in a lush garden. The brightness of the...sun? He looks up. There are two suns here, wherever “here,” is. The whole thing feels like a dream, a dream he may have wanted to have before but that’s never happened to him. He looks straight ahead, and sees...himself and Anakin...who are both completely naked. They’re sitting on a patch of grass, Anakin in dream Obi-Wan’s lap, as they kiss deeply, one of dream Obi-Wan’s hands on Anakin’s face, and one on his hip. They’re...moving against each other lazily, as if they have all the time in the world. Obi-Wan feels like he should most certainly look away, but his gaze is drawn to them like an insect to sweet nectar. He doesn’t know if he watches them for a few seconds or several years before Anakin opens his eyes and looks over to him, a smile spreading across his face. Anakin uses one of his hands to turn dream Obi-Wan’s head in Obi-Wan’s direction, and then dream Obi-Wan smiles as well.

Unsure of what to do in this situation, Obi-Wan looks behind himself to see if there’s anyone else around, and then steels himself for whatever this interaction may entail as he sees the pair of men begin to approach him, a grin on Anakin’s face, and a slight smirk on dream Obi-Wan’s. 

It seems to simultaneously take only seconds and take years for them to reach him, but when they do, they each lean in and kiss him on the cheek, one man on each side of him. They pull away, and the smiles have not left their faces as Anakin speaks.

“You’re here,” Anakin breathes out, looking Obi-Wan up and down. Dream Obi-Wan, clearly having noticed the eye movement, wraps an arm around Anakin’s waist and whispers something into his ear. Something that makes Anakin giggle, and the sound washes over all three of them like the babbling of a brook in spring. Enchanted by this new version of Anakin, naked and laughing freely as dream Obi-Wan pulls him closer into his side and kisses his hair, Obi-Wan opens his mouth to say something. And then closes it. 

He opens his mouth again, determined to ask what this is all about, but dream Obi-Wan speaks first, gesturing to Anakin and saying, “Why don’t you let Anakin tell you about where we are?” Obi-Wan nods and looks to Anakin.

Anakin smiles shyly, the most sheepish he’s looked this entire time, and says, “We’re inside my head. I must’ve called you to come in here while I was sleeping. Usually I can control myself better but it’s just been too difficult since we decided to share a sleeping bag. This garden is everything I want my life to be and everything I can’t have. You know now. How you use that knowledge is up to you. But I just want you to  _ do something _ , you know? I know we want each other as more than friends, and I don’t want to come on too strong, but I think I’ve made enough attempts at this point. It’s your turn to do something. So whatever you want to do, however you want to wake me up, just please don’t let me wake up to another day of ‘just friends.’”

Anakin looks like he’s on the verge of tears, and dream Obi-Wan pulls him aside so their foreheads are touching and he murmurs something to Anakin, something that makes Anakin smile softly. Then, dream Obi-Wan turns himself back to look at Obi-Wan.

“Why don’t you kiss him?” dream Obi-Wan says to Obi-Wan, a tender look in his eyes. “I won’t mind,” he continues, “I’m just a figment of his imagination, but you, you’re Obi-Wan’s actual consciousness. I can think of nothing our dear Anakin might want more at the moment.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin look at each other, a look of uncertainty reflected in both their eyes. But beneath Anakin’s trepidation, Obi-Wan can see a deep desire, rooted so strongly in his subconscious that it will likely never be removed. So he makes up his mind. He beckons to Anakin, inviting him to do away with the few feet of space between them. And Anakin does. All apprehension melted away from his eyes, he walks forward and wraps his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck. He leans in close to Obi-Wan’s ear.

“Is this what  _ you  _ want?” Anakin asks, though Obi-Wan knows they both are aware of the answer.

“ _ Always _ ,” Obi-Wan answers, feeling Anakin shiver as Obi-Wan’s breath ghosts across his bare neck. 

Obi-Wan encircles Anakin’s waist with his arms, and Anakin turns to face Obi-Wan directly, their lips only inches apart. Obi-Wan brings one hand up to cradle Anakin’s cheek and he whispers, “I love you, Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin leans in to kitten lick at Obi-Wan’s closed lips before he says, “And I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, but please don’t keep me waiting any longer." And with one last mischievous wink, Anakin sighs and closes his eyes, handing the reins of the situation over to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan presses his lips to Anakin’s, and suddenly he’s flying. Perhaps his feet stay in place, perhaps he isn’t actually moving at all, but he may as well be soaring through a clear sky for all the weight he feels tying him down at the moment. He feels Anakin sigh against him, his lips parting in an obvious invitation. Well, Obi-Wan has never been one to be rude when he’s offered a great gift, so he allows his mouth to fall open slightly, and feels Anakin moaning into his mouth as he slips his tongue into Obi-Wan’s mouth and starts sliding it against Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan in turn moans into Anakin’s mouth, completely forgetting the presence of his other dream self.

Obi-Wan’s hand on Anakin’s cheek slowly travels lower, wrapping itself gently around Anakin’s neck, not pushing or squeezing, just feeling the divine movement of Anakin’s throat as his breathing becomes more irregular. Obi-Wan continues his journey, tracing down the prominent muscles on Anakin’s shoulders and back, his hand coming to rest near his other one on Anakin’s waist as he softly pulls away and looks Anakin in the eyes.

Anakin looks like he’s just been immersed in the best dream and gently pulled out again, remnants of paradise still clinging to him. His hair is messy as ever, his eyes darkened by lust, his perfect skin accentuated by the most delicate blush on his cheeks. The light from above is softening his features, adding a golden glow to his already lustrous visage as he says, “ _ Oh, thank you _ .”

Obi-Wan leans in to plant a quick, chaste kiss to Anakin’s lips before he rubs their noses together and slightly distances himself, looking to dream Obi-Wan. Dream Obi-Wan nods and gently calls, “Anakin.” Anakin looks at Obi-Wan for one more second before backing up and stepping into dream Obi-Wan’s arms once more.

Dream Obi-Wan smiles gently and says, “Now, Obi-Wan, it is time for you to leave this place and go to your Anakin in the physical world. Take care of him.”

Anakin now speaks, saying, “And please know that I want you so badly Obi-Wan, and nothing would make me happier than to wake up wrapped up in you. But you do what makes you comfortable, of course. All I'm saying is, I wouldn't mind if you kissed me awake.”

Obi-Wan smiles and bows respectfully, then turns around, unsure of exactly where to go. But he has nothing to worry about, it seems. Anakin and dream Obi-Wan’s voices call out to him softly, saying, “Close your eyes.” So he does.

He feels himself sucked out of Anakin’s mind and back into his own, and he now opens his eyes to find himself in the same situation he was in before, as if only an instant had passed. He is still tucked into a sleeping bag and Anakin is still rutting against him. So, really, not a lot of time in the real world could’ve passed. Keeping Anakin’s words in his mind, he gently turns over onto his side, so he’s facing Anakin. Anakin whimpers, having lost the source he was rutting against, but Obi-Wan won’t let this go on for any longer. He knows what his former student and best friend needs, and who is he to deny him? So, when Anakin gently parts his lips to whine, “Obi-Wan,” one more time, Obi-Wan responds.

Obi-Wan breathes out “I’m here, dear one,” and he places a hand on Anakin’s cheek as he presses his lips to Anakin’s, softly parting them. For a moment, Anakin doesn’t respond, but then Obi-Wan reaches up to tug on a strand of Anakin’s hair, and everything changes.

Anakin stops moving against him, and he moves one of his hands to card through Obi-Wan’s hair as he moans against his mouth. Anakin traces the seam of Obi-Wan’s lips with his tongue, and Obi-Wan happily grants him access to his mouth, trying his best not to smile as Anakin’s tongue immediately begins exploring his mouth. Anakin moves closer to him, his cock still obviously hard as Anakin moves up against Obi-Wan’s body, now rubbing against him with purpose.

Obi-Wan breaks away from the kiss to say, “Anakin, are you sure?” searching Anakin’s eyes for some sign of discomfort, some signal that he is not at all okay with this. Anakin only smiles.

“You don't know how long I've waited for this, Obi-Wan. And I think rubbing my cock against you is a pretty obvious sign that I’m sure. I’m completely sure about us, about me and you together. You have no idea how happy I was when you woke me up with a kiss. In fact, I would’ve been even happier if you’d woken me up by just fucking me. It’s what I want, after all.” Anakin smirks, his face as casually pleased as if he were discussing the weather.

Obi-Wan blinks. Once. Twice. He looks at Anakin with all the love in his soul and cradles his jaw as he replies, “Well, I’ll keep that in mind. Just to be clear, you would be absolutely fine with that exact situation?” Now that he knows Anakin wants this, wants to be with him in this way, his mind is swirling with all sorts of possibilities.

Anakin nods, an expression of endearment on his face as he says, “Yes, you silly old man. If you ever feel the need to wake me up in a pleasant way, you can go crazy. Touch me however you want. Fuck me if I’m in a deep enough sleep. Use a Force sleep command on me if you have to. I want you, and that doesn’t change when I’m sleeping. But for now, could you please touch me? I've been waiting so long for this; I can't wait anymore.” 

Anakin cants his hips towards Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan cannot resist any longer. He pushes Anakin onto his back again, and, lifting Anakin’s hips gently, removes his underwear to reveal his hard, leaking cock. It’s pretty, all smooth and slightly curved to one side. It’s perfect, but Obi-Wan wouldn’t have expected anything less from any part of Anakin. Anakin watches Obi-Wan’s hands with great interest as Obi-Wan places Anakin's underwear outside of the sleeping bag and on the cave floor. 

The offending garment effectively removed, Obi-Wan leans on his elbow and grips Anakin’s chin in his free hand, tilting it so Anakin is looking at Obi-Wan once more. Obi-Wan lets go of Anakin’s face and cups his hand, holding it below Anakin’s chin.

“Spit,” Obi-Wan commands gently, with all the adoration in the galaxy crammed into a one word request. He watches as Anakin gathers saliva in his mouth and lets it fall into Obi-Wan’s waiting palm. Obi-Wan had never thought such an act could be beautiful, but the way Anakin’s tongue darts out for a moment, the way his brow furrows in concentration, Obi-Wan has just added a new sight to his mental collection of favorites.

Now prepared, Obi-Wan reaches down, and doesn’t miss the way Anakin’s eyes are trained on his hand as he finally, for the first time in reality, touches Anakin in this intimate way. Anakin hisses, “Oh  _ fuck _ ,” as Obi-Wan makes that first slick stroke from the base of Anakin’s cock to the tip, and then back down again. As Obi-Wan reaches the head again, he twists his hand, and Anakin’s back arches up.

“Do you like that?” Obi-Wan asks, leaning in to get closer to Anakin. “Do you like watching my hand touch your pretty cock while you whine for it? How many times have you touched yourself and wished it was your old Master’s hand instead, hm? Tell me, Anakin.”

Anakin is panting already, and he turns his head to look at Obi-Wan with desperation in his eyes as he says, “ _ So  _ many times, Master. Now please kiss me.”

Obi-Wan wastes no time. As he slightly increases his speed on Anakin’s cock, he closes the distance between his and Anakin’s mouths and gently kisses Anakin as Anakin whimpers against him, his hand flying up to grasp at Obi-Wan’s shoulder, whether just for the sensation of touch or because he needs a point to anchor himself, Obi-Wan does not know. 

Anakin breaks away and says, “I need...I need...Master…” before he throws his head back and cries out “ _ Fuck _ , oh, fuck.” He’s radiant, his hair flowing out behind him in waves of perfect golden brown, his eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, his perfect cheekbones on full display as Obi-Wan watches him get lost in his own pleasure, tumbling down the curving paths of ecstasy as he searches for his release.

“Shh, I know what you need, dear one. You need my cock in you, don’t you? Do you need me to flip you over, stretch you out with my fingers and fuck you hard until you’re crying for me to let you come?” Obi-Wan asks, looking intently at Anakin as Anakin perks up and nods.

“ _ Yes, _ ” Anakin says, all but begging with a single word.

“Hmm...no,” Obi-Wan says, now using his thumb to gather up the precome around Anakin’s slit and add it to the lubrication of Anakin’s spit.

Anakin whines, clearly upset at Obi-Wan’s teasing, but still enjoying what he’s being given. Obi-Wan leans in to murmur something else.

“I think I know what you need. Do you need me to lie back, let you sit on my cock and bounce up and down on it, all while I squeeze that pretty ass of yours and tell you how well you fuck yourself on me?” Obi-Wan asks, squeezing Anakin’s cock a little harder and making him squirm.

Anakin wastes no time in blurting out “Oh  _ fuck  _ yes, Master,” eager for anything Obi-Wan will give him.

Obi-Wan makes an expression like he’s considering it, and then leans in to kiss Anakin’s forehead and say, “Hmm, no.”

“Oh,  _ please _ , Master,” Anakin cries, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he looks at Obi-Wan. “Please, fuck me. I need you. I need it. Fuck, I need your cock inside me.”

Obi-Wan smiles and speeds up his rhythm on Anakin’s cock once again as he says, “I will give you all those things, dear one, but for now, I need you to do one thing for me.”

“Anything!” Anakin blurts out, barely giving Obi-Wan time to finish his sentence, obviously ready to perform any task Obi-Wan may give him, if he might just add to his pleasure even a little bit.

“Very well,” Obi-Wan says. “I need you to try and stay still while I touch you, so that when I make you come all over your perfect stomach, you don’t make too much of a mess.” Obi-Wan leans in to nibble Anakin’s ear lobe as he finishes his sentence, and he watches as Anakin’s entire body shudders, a miniature earthquake of pure desire, bliss and tension warring with each other, preparing to come together in a brilliantly explosive dance.

Anakin once again looks down to where Obi-Wan’s hand is pumping his cock, and starts babbling all of his thoughts. “Oh, yes, Master I’ll be so good, just don’t--don’t stop, fuck, your hands are so perfect, look so perfect around my cock, oh fuck I want your fingers inside me so bad, want you to stretch me out, get me,  _ oh _ , get me ready for your cock. Oh  _ fuck _ , Obi-Wan it feels so good--so good, how does it feel so good,  _ fuck _ ...oh, please,  _ please  _ don’t stop.”

And with all that begging, all that pleading for something he wants Obi-Wan to give him, Obi-Wan kisses Anakin’s hair and says, “Can you come for me, my dearest Anakin?”

Anakin nods and his eyes widen as Obi-Wan speeds up his ministrations, perfectly moving up and down Anakin’s cock. Anakin starts squirming even more, little whines and whimpers leaving his mouth as Obi-Wan’s hand strokes him just the right way to make him lose all control. He barely gets the words, “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” past his lips before he is cupping the tip of his cock with one hand, keeping himself from making too much of a mess as strands of come squirt out onto his stomach and into his palm. His chest heaving, he looks to Obi-Wan.

“Master, was that okay?” he asks, not specifying whether he means his performance or the fact that he orgasmed.

Obi-Wan just smiles and says, “You were absolutely stunning, Anakin.” He leans in to kiss Anakin’s forehead, now with a thin sheen of sweat on it, before saying, “I’m going to find something in our packs to clean up, and then we’ll try to see if we can contact anyone on our comms.”

Anakin frowns and replies, “But you didn’t come, Obi-Wan. Do you want me to…?” It’s funny, the way Anakin trails the question off, almost as if he’s hoping maybe Obi-Wan will take the lead and fuck him like he wants. But this glorious young man will have to wait for now.

“No, it’s quite all right, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says as he starts to extricate himself from the sleeping bag, shivering at how cold the air is now that he’s not cuddled up next to Anakin. “For now, I’m happy to see you fulfilled. Next time, perhaps,” And Obi-Wan retrieves a small cloth from his pack before draping his outer robes around him and walking towards the mouth of their small cave.

He gathers a bit of snow and warms it in his hands so it melts, before using it to wet the cloth he holds. He walks over to Anakin, who is still lying on his back with a blissed out expression on his face, before handing him the cloth and saying, “This is the best I can do. Try and wipe yourself down with it before we both get dressed and figure out what we’re going to do today. Anakin looks at him with an expression that’s pleading and conspiratorial all in one.

“How about this, Master? It’s snowing out, so neither of us should try to go out to the ship. Unless I’m mistaken, we haven’t gotten any messages on our comms, so how about after I clean up, since we have nothing better to do, you get back in here and we can talk until the storm dies down?” And Anakin grins, all perfect white teeth.

Obi-Wan does have to admit that sounds like a plan as indulgent as they come...well, considering the circumstances. Anakin does seem to be one of those people who can always get Obi-Wan to indulge himself. And they really can’t do much, trapped in this cave during a snowstorm. So Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin, ready to give him exactly what he wants.

“I have to agree with you Anakin. And it looks like you have finished cleaning yourself, so I’ll take that cloth,” Obi-Wan says, reaching out his hand and luxuriating in the surprised, pleased expression on Anakin’s face as he hands over said cloth.

Obi-Wan folds it carefully and places in on the ground by their packs, before walking back over to their sleeping bag and shedding his outer robe as he climbs back inside, Anakin giggling as Obi-Wan wraps his arms around him, rubbing his cold nose into Anakin’s neck.

“So,” Anakin says, “what do we do now?”

Obi-Wan looks into Anakin’s eyes, knowing that Anakin doesn’t just mean to ask what they should do right this instant. He smiles kindly and says, “We love each other, like we always have, but with a little something added to that. We still perform our duties as Jedi, and we still follow the Code where we can, but we keep each other closer than anything else. And right now, we curl up next to each other and wait out this storm. How does that sound, dear one?”

Anakin looks like he’s never heard anything better in his entire life. He snuggles even closer to Obi-Wan and says, “That sounds perfect...can I tell you something?”

Obi-Wan nods, ever willing and happy to hear any confessions Anakin has to make, and waits for Anakin to speak again. The silence stretches between them for only a moment as Anakin gathers what must be many thoughts, and speaks once more.

“I think I reached out to you while I was dreaming, and called you into my mind. At least, I dreamt you came into my mind and saw me with my dream version of yourself...and that you kissed me. Do you remember?” Anakin looks hopeful and a little afraid at the same time, the two feelings twining together within his facial expression.

Obi-Wan reaches a hand to thread through Anakin’s hair and says, “Oh, dear one, how could I forget?” 

Anakin smiles and says, “So you’re not mad I did that? Pulled you into me that way, I mean.” His beautiful face is slightly twisted in worry.

Obi-Wan brushes Anakin’s hair out of his face and behind his ear as he says, “Mad? Darling, I have always wanted to be pulled into you, in any and every way possible.”

And in that freezing cold cave, in the middle of nowhere, Obi-Wan cuddles with Anakin, sharing secrets and laughter, finding that "I love you," has a whole new meaning, forgetting all about all except their bodies and minds, intertwining their souls in every way they can, talking of the galaxy and how it may have come to be and their favorite foods and least favorite exercises and any and everything they may think of. And it doesn’t feel like a failed expedition. It feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snowy little adventure. Up next: Anakin gets railed


	2. a bed of roses

Sunlight. The sun must be rising. No, setting. Obi-Wan opens his eyes to the warm light of a sunset, as it spills into the mouth of the cave. Cave. That’s right. They’re stranded still in the middle of the snow, with only their survival packs and each other. As Obi-Wan ponders this predicament, he notices something else. Anakin is on his stomach, whimpering as he ruts against the sleeping bag, arching his back a little. And oh, he looks glorious in sleep, his usually slightly unruly hair all tousled into a golden brown mane, his impossibly long eyelashes fluttering slightly like little butterflies, and his ever golden skin illuminated by the light of the setting sun. Like a young god sent to mingle with the mortals, his perfect voice mumbling, “ _ Master _ ,” once again.

Now this picture was always pretty, but it has become infinitely prettier to Obi-Wan now that he knows something. He can touch Anakin. He can fuck him if he wants, and it’s what Anakin wants as well. And Anakin is wonderfully naked from their activities before. Well, Anakin did say he wanted Obi-Wan to fuck him to wake him up, and now seems to be the opportune moment. Obi-Wan reaches out of their sleeping back and grabs a packet of bacta that he’d so cleverly stashed next to the sleeping bag before their little nap. Then he carefully removes his underwear, and he unzips the sleeping bag slightly so that he can kneel next to Anakin.

He grabs Anakin’s ass and spreads the cheeks apart, revealing his hole, and he feels his heartbeat quicken with desire. He wants to be inside Anakin, wants Anakin to wake up and have his cock in him already. But that means Anakin needs to be really asleep so Obi-Wan can prepare him. So Obi-Wan summons up the Force and commands Anakin to sleep more heavily. Anakin stops whimpering and goes silent, a sign that he is in a much deeper sleep. Obi-Wan smiles. Anakin is right where he needs to be, now. Bathing in the deepest end of his body’s ability to rest.

Opening up the bacta packet, Obi-Wan rubs it between his fingers. Using one hand to hold Anakin steady, Obi-Wan slips a finger inside him, gently testing the waters to see what will happen. He feels how warm Anakin is around him and shudders, imagining just how delightful Anakin will feel around his cock. Anakin’s body is completely relaxed, slack around him, not fighting the intrusion of Obi-Wan’s finger at all. Good. Obi-Wan wants to get four fingers inside Anakin before he starts to actually fuck him. He gently slides another finger in, and this time, when he’s sure he has the angle right, he curls both of them, knowing that he just hit Anakin’s prostate. 

This time, Anakin does respond. But it’s only a small inhale that’s sharper than the rest of his breaths, which pleases Obi-Wan. This means two things: one, that Anakin is really in a deep sleep, and two, that Anakin can still feel pleasure even in this deep sleep. As he is scissoring his two fingers inside Anakin, Obi-Wan takes a moment to run his free hand over Anakin’s back, admiring the musculature there, and wondering how Anakin’s muscles will tense and relax when Obi-Wan is fucking into him. An image arrives in his head, one of Anakin on all fours, crying out “Yes, Master,  _ please _ ,” as Obi-Wan fucks him from behind, and Obi-Wan shakes his head to dispel the thought. Right now, he has to focus on getting Anakin ready for what is to come.

Satisfied with how things are progressing, Obi-Wan slips a third finger into Anakin and is rewarded with a quiet “Mmph…” from Anakin. Clearly Obi-Wan’s ministrations are getting to Anakin, and he doesn’t know how much time he has before even the Force sleep command will wear off enough for Anakin to wake up. And Obi-Wan wants his cock to be inside Anakin before that happens, so he slips in one more finger and listens, entranced, as Anakin quietly says, “Oh,” in his sleep and arches back into the touch subconsciously, moving towards pleasure even though his mind isn’t fully aware of it.

Curling all his fingers one more time and grinning when Anakin’s perfect voice mumbles, “ _ Fuck _ ,” under his breath, Obi-Wan withdraws his hand and positions his cock at Anakin’s entrance. Anakin’s body is at once tense and limp in different places, and Obi-Wan chuckles to himself.

“Oh, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispers, “you are going to  _ love _ this.”

And slowly, gently, Obi-Wan pushes his cock into Anakin at the same time as he lifts the Force sleep command. He places his hands on Anakin’s hips to steady them as he begins to thrust, slow and deep, into Anakin. He feels Anakin start to squirm and make unintelligible noises, finally beginning to wake up. Anakin murmurs, “Mmm...mmm...Obi-Wan?” as he brings his hands to his face, likely to rub his eyes.

“Yes, ah, yes, dear one. I’m here,” Obi-Wan says, intent on showing Anakin just how much he loves him by way of a single uttered sentence.

Then Anakin seems to realize what’s happening, because he throws his head back and moans, “Oh,  _ fuck _ , Obi-Wan,” before pushing back and grinding against Obi-Wan’s hips, taking all of Obi-Wan’s cock at once as he says, “ _ Finally _ .” He sounds like a man who’s been given a drink after spending weeks in the desert without sight of water. His voice is tinged with desperate relief, and Obi-Wan really believes that Anakin has been waiting for this.

Obi-Wan leans in and whispers, “Is this okay, dear one?’ He wants to be sure that this is indeed what Anakin wants, now that it is actually happening. Anakin laughs, a choked out laugh that sounds as though it’s been half strangled on its way out of his throat.

“ _ Master _ , you have no idea how many times I’ve dreamt about having your cock inside me. To wake up and have that be real... _ oh _ , you’re gonna make me come already.” Anakin sounds whiny, as if he might break at any moment. But Obi-Wan knows better. He knows how strong Anakin is. That Anakin allows himself to be soft with Obi-Wan doesn’t diminish Anakin’s strength. Obi-Wan smiles and brings a hand to Anakin’s hair, gripping it firmly.

“Tell me, darling, what else did you dream about?” Obi-Wan says, a command lacing his tone as he tugs at Anakin’s hair, tilting his head back as far as it will go and making Anakin moan wordlessly, as if in that moment, all capacity for human speech has left him, and what remains is only his basest desires and functions. 

“Oh, oh,  _ fuck _ , Obi-Wan, I dreamt about you doing that...pulling my hair, making me look back at you,” Anakin says, his voice wavering like a leaf in the wind, as if he’s using all of his strength just to force those words past his lips.

“Well then, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “how about you follow that dream, and look back at me now?” Obi-Wan wonders if Anakin even has the mental capacity to follow demands right now. Well, he’s about to find out.

Anakin turns his head to look back at him, panting, his pupils blown wide and a blush covering his cheeks, the perfect image of desire and delicious submission. Obi-Wan feels a rush of love and heady lust fill his brain, and he tightens his hand in Anakin’s hair, making Anakin cry out.

“Oh, that’s right, dear one, that’s so good. You’re always so good for me, Anakin. You love it when I fuck you like this, don’t you? On all fours, ready to spread your legs and take my cock like the good boy you are. And you’ve always been good, haven’t you? Even before I cut your Padawan braid, you wanted this, didn’t you?” Obi-Wan wonders if Anakin will deny it. But Anakin lets the words spill out of him with no restraint.

“Yes!” He gasps, “When I was nineteen, and we’d spar, I wished you’d,  _ oh _ , wrestle me down and take me right there, right--right in front of everyone. I’ve always wanted to be yours that way,” Anakin finishes, no shame tainting his voice, his response as sure as bedrock.

Obi-Wan only takes a split second to process this information before he’s slamming his hips into Anakin’s, driving his cock into him, and saying, “I never knew you wanted it that badly,  _ Padawan _ . Maybe next time we spar, I’ll give you your wish. Push you down onto the ground and have you take my cock right there, so everyone can see how much you love your old teacher.” That Anakin would want that from him, would even fantasize about giving that to him, is like a drug to Obi-Wan, the very idea sweetly addicting.

“Yes, oh  _ yes _ , then everyone can see how well I take your cock. How--fuck--how you give it to me so  _ good _ ,” Anakin says, his eyes now rolling back in his head for a moment as if the very idea of it is making him nearly go unconscious with desire. Obi-Wan sharply tugs on his hair to keep him in the moment.

“Stay with me, Padawan, make sure you’re here with me.” Obi-Wan voices a demand but his tone is gentle, and he feels his Force signature starting to somehow...blend with Anakin’s. Then he gets an idea. A wonderful idea.

“Dear one, I’m going to try something,” Obi-Wan says, and he waits until Anakin nods before doing anything. Then, he takes the Force and molds tendrils of it to his will, so that, for all intents and purposes, he has four hands instead of two. Then, he uses one of these Force “hands,” to carefully brush against one of Anakin’s nipples. 

Anakin arches his back and cries out “ _ Fuck _ , Master, please…” Obi-Wan takes this as a sign that Anakin doesn’t want him to stop, so he uses the other tendril of the Force to rub against Anakin’s other nipple, and Anakin keens, being stimulated in so many places. And why stop there? 

Already having control over two tendrils of the Force, Obi-Wan makes it three and uses part of the Force to wrap around Anakin’s cock, stroking it as if Obi-Wan’s own hand were touching him. Anakin squirms in place, so overstimulated by the touch on his nipples, his cock, and Obi-Wan inside of him, he can only gasp, “ _ Oh fuck _ ,” as he takes everything that Obi-Wan has to give him, so good, always so good for Obi-Wan. Perhaps this is a new development in their relationship, but it’s always been like this: the divine push and pull of Anakin and Obi-Wan, both being what the other needs at any given moment.

Anakin seems to finally regain a little bit of his composure, at least enough to form sentences, and he says, “On my back, Obi-Wan. I want you to fuck me, oh, while I’m on my back. I wanna see your face better.” And who is Obi-Wan to deny this sweetest of all requests. His dear Anakin wants to be more easily able to look into his eyes. And he will be able to.

Obi-Wan pulls out of Anakin, and relishes the way Anakin whines at the loss and pushes back into him, even though he must know this is necessary if he wants Obi-Wan to change positions. Without a second thought it seems, Anakin flips over onto his back, and what a pretty sight he makes, cock hard and leaking onto his stomach, his hair a mess and his eyes just begging for Obi-Wan to take him.

Obi-Wan reaches a hand down to cradle Anakin’s cheek and says, “Oh, my sweet Anakin, how pretty you look for me, all ready to be fucked.” He spreads Anakin’s legs wider and looks down as he positions himself at Anakin’s entrance once more. He slides his cock into Anakin and they both moan at the feeling, Anakin’s head falling back again and his eyes squeezing shut at the sensation.

“Look at you, so tight even though you’ve already been stretched out by my cock. It’s like you were made for me to fuck into. My lovely Anakin, I always knew we’d fit together perfectly,” Obi-Wan says, brushing his thumb over Anakin’s soft bottom lip and smiling down at him.

“Yes, Obi-Wan, oh, we’re perfect,” Anakin says, gasping as Obi-Wan pulls out almost all the way, keeping only the head of his cock inside Anakin before slamming back in and leaning down to whisper in Anakin’s ear.

Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan and breathlessly asks, "Why did you stop the, the Force thing?"

Obi-Wan smiles and says, "Now, darling, I don't want you coming _too_ quickly. Besides, you’ve never been with someone this way before, have you? This is new, isn't it? I want to just focus on us two for a while. You’ve always just wanted me to touch you, finger you open, give myself to you. Am I right, dear one?” Obi-Wan leans back upwards, looking at Anakin, knowing the answer to the question he’s just posed. Whether Anakin had been with nobody or twenty people before this, Obi-Wan knows he’d love him and want him just as much, but he can’t deny the stirring that he feels within the deepest part of himself at the prospect that his perfect Anakin has only been with him this way, that nobody’s ever fucked him, shown him what it means to be completely physically connected.

Anakin looks up at him, all the trust in the world in his eyes as he says, “No one else, oh, only you. Only you, Obi-Wan.” Those words fall from Anakin’s lips like the most precious gems in the galaxy. The absolute love in his voice, the insinuation that it’s only Obi-Wan he wants, and only Obi-Wan who he’s allowed to know him like this...the very thought of it makes Obi-Wan shudder.

Obi-Wan looks down at Anakin as he thrusts into him, feeling the slick glide of his cock as he moves in and out of Anakin’s warmth, and he realizes something fully. He doesn’t care that they’re on the floor of a remote cave in the middle of a snowy wasteland. All he cares about is loving Anakin, and being here with him in this way, and in every way possible. Anakin is a wondrous myriad of emotions, thoughts, and desires, and Obi-Wan wants to be there to experience it all.

Obi-Wan just wants to get the perfect angle so he can  _ really  _ make Anakin feel something. So he adjusts himself a little bit, aiming for that wonderful spot inside Anakin that he knows will make this experience almost more than Anakin can take, in the best way. 

Suddenly, when Obi-Wan thrusts in, Anakin’s back arches up off the floor and Anakin cries, “Oh  _ fuck _ , Obi-Wan, oh, I need more of that,  _ ah,  _ please do that again,” his voice stained with pleasure in its purest form, his tone urgent, his eyes pleading as he looks up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks back at him and says, “Of course, dear one. But let me kiss you.” And then he leans down once more to capture Anakin’s lips, both of them sighing as their mouths meet and their tongues almost instantly slide together, a desperation tingeing the kiss, as if they need nothing more than to be connected at every physical point they can manage. Obi-Wan keeps thrusting into Anakin, now hitting his prostate with every thrust, Anakin moaning into Obi-Wan’s mouth with each movement.

When they break apart for air, Anakin gasps, “I wanna,  _ fuck _ , I wanna watch, Obi-Wan,” sounding as needy as he ever has.

Obi-Wan looks at him, slightly puzzled, and says, “Watch? What do you mean you want to watch, Anakin?” He knows in his heart if it is something he can provide for Anakin, he will more than gladly give it to him. If Anakin asked for the galaxy, Obi-Wan would only ask for time to obtain it for him.

Anakin, panting, nods his head and says, “Oh, Obi-Wan, I want to watch while you fuck me.” He looks so beautiful. Obi-Wan just cannot get past how utterly gorgeous and  _ alive _ Anakin looks, lying in a sleeping bag, being fucked for the first time. His eyes shine, his hair seems to have gained a new luster, and his lips, red from his biting them and wet with saliva, hang open as he waits for Obi-Wan’s response.

Now, Obi-Wan understands what Anakin needs. Or at least he thinks he does. He’s going to do what he thinks Anakin would like. He pulls out of Anakin and leans down to kiss his forehead before saying, “Lie on your side, dear one. I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.”

Anakin nods and turns over, raising one leg slightly in the air to give Obi-Wan room to thrust back into him. Obi-Wan lies down on his side right behind Anakin and guides his cock back inside him, now sliding in easily. Anakin is so perfect, in every way.

“ _ Oh _ ,  _ fuck me _ ,” Anakin murmurs, arching into the pressure of Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan places a gentle but firm hand on Anakin’s hip and starts thrusting into him. He brings his mouth close to Anakin’s ear, nuzzling against him briefly before he quietly speaks.

“Look behind you, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, knowing that his breath is tickling Anakin’s neck, flowing over his bare skin in a whisper.

Anakin looks back, and Obi-Wan knows what he sees. In the scant space between their bodies. Anakin can most definitely see Obi-Wan’s cock as it fucks into him with every movement that Obi-Wan makes, which is, if Obi-Wan has interpreted Anakin’s request correctly, exactly what Anakin wanted to see.

Obi-Wan doesn’t have to wait long to find out. Anakin’s mouth drops open in wonder and he says, “ _ Oh _ , I love watching your cock go inside me,  _ fuck _ , I can feel how deep you are.” And Anakin watches, mesmerized, for as long as he can before his neck must get sore, because he makes a reluctant facial expression as he turns his head to face forwards once more.

Anakin reaches a hand back to lay over Obi-Wan’s hand where it grips Anakin’s hip, and Anakin pushes back into Obi-Wan and breathes, “Oh, you’re so  _ big _ , Master. I love it,” as if he’s reciting a prayer. And maybe he is, in a way. Obi-Wan certainly knows if he had to choose a deity to pledge his allegiance to, he’d want it to be Anakin, right here, in this moment, and in every moment. Anakin, moaning in pleasure. Anakin, sparring with him. Anakin, critiquing his cooking skills. He just wants Anakin, Anakin, Anakin, whatever the cost.

And then, Obi-Wan has an idea. He wants to really see Anakin, see all of him when he’s like this, vulnerable and lost in pleasure. He decides to speak it aloud, since he’s being so forward today anyway. He slows his thrusts so Anakin can concentrate more easily.

“Anakin,” he begins, “would you like to ride me? I promise I’ll hold you steady and be there to catch you if you get tired.” Obi-Wan hears as Anakin’s already heavy breathing hitches at the question.

Anakin nods firmly, as if he’s never been so sure of anything in his life as he says, “ _ Yes _ , oh fuck yes, Obi-Wan. I’ve wanted to for so long; you have no idea. Let me ride you,  _ oh _ , I would love that.”

Obi-Wan feels his heart leap in his chest at the very prospect of Anakin getting on top of him and doing that. He pulls out of Anakin gently and turns to lie on his back. With legs that wobble a bit, Anakin sits up and straddles Obi-Wan, grasping Obi-Wan’s cock with one hand and stabilizing himself with the other. He lines Obi-Wan’s cock up with his entrance carefully and then slowly starts to sit down on it.

Watching Anakin is an exquisite pleasure. Obi-Wan feels like he has to restrain himself from coming just from the sight and feeling of Anakin slowly descending upon him, all of Anakin’s energy concentrated on one task: the task of taking Obi-Wan’s cock into himself. And as Anakin makes eye contact with Obi-Wan, as he sinks down that final inch until his and Obi-Wan’s bodies are touching in a new way, Obi-Wan feels like he could burst with the sheer carnal pleasure of knowing Anakin in this manner. He looks at his beloved former student and observes the way his hair moves around him like a halo with every change in his position, and the way his eyes are light up with satisfaction, and he thinks of how beautiful Anakin is, his very presence like a dancing spark of light. And he is sharing such an intimate part of himself with Obi-Wan at this moment. Obi-Wan simultaneously wishes it could last forever and is glad of the fact that it won’t because it will be so sweet to look back on when it is over.

“ _ Oh _ , Obi-Wan, it feels so good,” Anakin says, slightly slurring his words and experimentally lifting his hips up and bringing them back down, a breathy “Ah,” leaving his lips as he does so. He looks at Obi-Wan with a fucked out mischief in his eyes as he says, “I’m gonna make you come, Master, and when you do,  _ fuck  _ I want you to come on my face.”

Of all the things Anakin has ever said, this is one of the things Obi-Wan is most excited for. He observes Anakin start bouncing up and down on his cock like it’s his job, already looking so blissful, like he might come at any moment. And Obi-Wan feels a surge of pride at the thought. He’s the one who made Anakin like this, nearly incoherent as he keeps lifting himself up with his strong legs and coming back down, sometimes almost coming all the way off Obi-Wan’s cock before he slams back down again.

But Anakin is tiring. Obi-Wan can see it in the way his movements aren’t as vigorous as before. So he grips Anakin’s hips firmly and says, “You can rest dear one. Just stroke your pretty cock while I move you. Both of us are going to love it.” And Obi-Wan winks as he thrusts upward into Anakin as Anakin cries out and reaches for his own cock.

Anakin makes such a pretty sight, touching himself, lost in his pleasure. Obi-Wan watches, enraptured as the tendons on Anakin’s hand move with his firm strokes along his cock. Anakin whimpers as he increases the speed of his strokes, and Obi-Wan finds himself unable to tear his eyes away as Anakin spits in his hand and then begins stroking himself again, letting out a satisfied “ _ Oh _ ,” as he does so.

Anakin, so well fucked already, so perfectly debauched, and all for Obi-Wan, murmurs, “Master, Obi-Wan, I think--I think I’m gonna come, oh  _ fuck _ ,” as Obi-Wan continues to thrust up into him. Obi-Wan simply tightens his grip on Anakin, holding so tight he knows there will be bruises afterwards, as he issues a single command.

“Come for me, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, filling that one statement with all the love he can pour into it. Anakin keens and increases the speed of his hand, desperately seeking his release. And as Obi-Wan’s cock moves inside him one more time, he finds it. 

Suddenly, Anakin is calling out “ _Obi-Wan_ ,” into the small, cold cave, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing around them as Anakin comes on Obi-Wan’s stomach, a high pitched moan following his cry of Obi-Wan’s name. He clenches down on Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan isn’t sure how much longer he’ll last, so, taking advantage of the fact that Anakin is somewhat limp, he flips them over, cradling the back of Anakin’s head as he does so. 

Anakin seems to know exactly what’s happening, because with a look that borders on giddy, he lets his mouth hang open and looks up at Obi-Wan from under half lidded eyes as Obi-Wan pulls out and positions himself over Anakin’s face, stroking himself in a desperate rhythm.

Obi-Wan feels himself reach the edge, and he just lets himself be flung over it. The look on Anakin’s face, the pure desire written across his features, mixed in with the sweetest love Obi-Wan can imagine, makes Obi-Wan briefly wonder why they hadn’t done anything like this sooner, and then he lets himself completely give in to physical pleasure. It’s all about him and Anakin, and in this moment in time, Obi-Wan couldn’t be happier to be stranded in a remote cave on some forsaken planet.

As he leans back to look at Anakin, whose face is now covered in strands of come, Anakin brings a hand to his face and swipes a finger through the mess, then brings the finger to his lips and sucks on it, closing his eyes as he appears to savor the experience.

“Mmm, you taste good. When can we do this again?” Anakin says, now opening his eyes to look at Obi-Wan with a gleam in his eyes that’s equal parts mischief and hope. Obi-Wan looks at him fondly.

“Well, Anakin, first we need to get cleaned up, then we can talk about a next time. But I don’t think you’ll be waiting very long, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Obi-Wan says as he rises to his feet and shivers at the cold air, much more noticeable now that he’s not wrapped up in Anakin. He takes the first step forwards in what feels like an immeasurably long trek of a few feet to retrieve a cloth and his outer robes.

\---

“A house by the ocean,” Obi-Wan says, almost teasingly.

“No,” Anakin replies. “Too much sand.”

“I should’ve known you’d say that,” Obi-Wan says, flicking Anakin’s nose with his finger. Lying face to face like this, naked, it feels just as intimate, if not more intimate than when Obi-Wan was fucking Anakin. Maybe it’s just a different kind of intimacy, Obi-Wan reasons. They’ve been playing this game in which they take turns suggesting sometimes ridiculous ideas as a pre bedtime ritual on missions for a while, months even, but it’s different this time. Much different.

Anakin laughs and says, “My turn. Hmmm...a set of new robes for you, but in black.”

Obi-Wan rubs his beard with his hand, pretending to consider it, before saying, “Hmmm, all black?”

“All black,” Anakin affirms, looking pleased with himself at the idea. He’s always so beautiful, but when he really lets himself feel comfortable and shed all the veneers he puts up for other people, he is especially stunning.

“Well, I don’t think that would quite suit me, so no. I’ll have to say no to this one,” Obi-Wan says. Then, Obi-Wan has an idea. He already thinks he knows the answer to this question, but putting it out there still induces a twinge of nervousness in his gut.

He must’ve gotten lost in thought because Anakin waves a hand in front of his face and says, “Hello, Obi-Wan, anyone in there? It’s your turn.”

Obi-Wan grabs Anakin’s hand and kisses the inside of his wrist before letting him go and saying, “Together forever?”

Anakin looks somewhat surprised at such a serious proposition, but almost instantaneously after his eyes widen, he responds.

“Yes, together forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, all things are solved and they get rescued, but I wanted to end this story here while they're still in their own cold little bubble, before they have to go back and face the galaxy again.


End file.
